In a graphical user interface, a user might need to perform different operations including drag and drop operation. While performing the drag and drop operation it is very essential that the drag component is selected and dropped at the drop region correctly. In the event of an object being dragged and dropped to a drop region having small real estate area, it might be difficult to drop the object at the right drop region. Many times if the operator is not computer savvy and does not have a good grip and control over the user interface, he may need to repeat the drag and drop operation multiple times to drop the object correctly in the drop region. This might result in wastage of time and user dissatisfaction.
Most of the clinical software applications include some kind of drag and drop operation, which helps the users to quickly configure different aspects of the application. In an example, a graphical user interface may be in the form of grids or table that need to be populated regularly. One way to populate theses tables is by dragging and dropping data from a different table or grid or cell. The cell size may be small and hence to drop the data properly may be difficult. The process is error prone and may affect the patient safety. Some of the solutions existing in the industry notify the user as and when the data is improperly placed in the drop region. The user then tries again, until the drag component is dropped appropriately.
Currently there is no mechanism available to assist a user while dropping a drag component in a drop region. In order to increase the productivity and reduce the time and strain of a user in dropping a component to a drop region appropriately, some kind of assistance need to be provided to the user. Hence it will be beneficial to have a mechanism to assist a user while dropping a component in a drop region.
Thus there exists a need to provide a method and system for performing the drag and drop operation by ensuring the accuracy of dropping an object in the correct drop region.